1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer desks, and particularly to a computer desk with a slidable desktop, which may be pulled out towards the user's chair to create a more comfortable working environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The advent of the computer has in large part lead to a reevaluation in the design of work desks. Where a desk was once designed to provide a simple work surface, it may now come with various features such as adjustable tabletops, keyboard shelves, built-in armrests and the like. Ergonomics have also become a central consideration in designing furniture for people who spend a significant amount of time at their desks. More comfortable chairs and desks are now a necessity as people increasingly suffer from back pain, carpal tunnel syndrome and other maladies associated with long periods in front of the computer. As a result, computer desks that offer more comfort and functionality have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,815, issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to Gross, describes a computer workstation having a keyboard shelf and an armrest attached to the keyboard shelf. A terminal may be located on a table behind the keyboard shelf. A belt supports the far end of the workstation table, while the front edge of the table contains a transverse pivot rod. A screw feed mechanism lengthens and shortens the belt, causing the table to rotate about the axis of the rod, thereby adjusting the inclination of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,235, issued Aug. 1, 1995 to Randolph, describes a computer workstation having a stationary work surface with an enlarged monitor opening therein, a recessed component support pan attached to the work surface under the monitor opening, and a raisable monitor support mechanism mounted in the component pan that supports the monitor platform. The monitor lift mechanism is an extendable folding frame with a spring mechanism to counterbalance the weight of the monitor. An adjustable work surface is mounted at the front of the work surface on cantilever arms extending out of the pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,466, issued Feb. 13, 1996 to Diffrient, describes a tabletop having a vertically adjustable keyboard support platform suspended on a parallel linkage assembly. The parallel linkage rotates about a pair of rotatable pivot rods on the underside of the platform. When the platform is in the desired lowered position, a gas spring connected to the linkage blocks its rotation. The spring mechanism also aids in returning the platform to a position flush with the tabletop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,631, issued Oct. 19, 1999 to Ko, describes a computer desk composed of a desk top, a reference slide, an article tray, a stationary rack, a drawer, two legs, two leg-supporting bases, a cross rod, and a connection rod. The desktop and attached components are supported by three sets of support frames. The legs are supported by leg-supporting bases, as well as the connection rod and cross rod. Two desks may be connected side by side with a curved tube and support board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,032, issued Oct. 24, 2000 to Ko, describes a computer desk having ascendible and descendible desktops. The computer desk has a main desktop and an auxiliary desktop, both of which are ascendible and descendible. The main desktop and the auxiliary desktop are mounted on the top ends of movable support rods, which can be raised or lowered by turning the adjustment knob clockwise or counterclockwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,564, issued Sep. 10, 2002 to Anderson, describes a desk with a sliding top section and keyboard tray. The desk features a retracting lid section conforming to a lid opening in the front edge of the desktop. The lid retraction mechanism consists of the lid being pivotally attached to linear drawer sliders mounted at a rearward sloping angle below the desktop. The lid is retracted by tilting up the front edge and sliding back the lid. This exposes an extendible keyboard tray.
German Patent No. 4,200,965, published on Jul. 23, 1992, describes a dual-purpose workstation having a carrier plate which may be raised and lowered through a coverable recess. A belt drive is used to raise and lower the plate, which may support a computer or other device. When the plate is fully raised, it is level with the surrounding desktop surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.